A Heart Not Lost
by YAYA Kitsune
Summary: The jewel was completed but at a cost. Now immortal and lost in a new land, Kagome must go on another journey. Will no one be able to mend her broken heart? Follow as she travels with a wizard, dwarves, and a hobbit?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own either Inuyasha or The Hobbit.

Summary:

The jewel was completed but at a cost. Now immortal and lost in a new land, Kagome must go on another journey. Will no one be able to mend her broken heart? Will her heart mend as she travels with a wizard, dwarves, and a hobbit?

Chapter 1

All around her, lay bodies. Some of them friends, others were those that she had slain herself. She stood in the field looking at her fallen friends. Most of them were dead. The only ones that had survived were Sesshomaru, Kouga, and a few of Shesshomaru's soldiers.

Thankfully, both Shippo and Rin had been absent from the battlefield. They had stayed in the village with Keade when it had become apparent that battle was upon them.

Kagome was lucky that both Sango and Miroku had decided to train her, had they not, she most likely would have perished with them. They had started to become worried for their friend after the multiple attempts on her life. It took her almost dying from the venom of a snake demon to make their decision to train her. After almost a full year of training, Kagome was proud to say that she had surpassed both her masters.

Kagome looked upon the bodies of her friends. There was barely anything left of them. Naraku, in a last minute attempt to stall us from striking him, had opened up Miroku's kazanna. Sango, thinking she could save him by cutting off his hand, rushed towards him, but it was too late. Both were sucked into the black void, never to be seen again.

Inuyasha, being his brash self, had rushed at Naraku trying to get in a few good slashes. Just as he was about to bring his sword down, Naraku had struck him in the chest with one of his tentacles. All that was left of him now was pieces of flesh and clothes. While the rest of them had been fighting, some stray demons had discovered his body. You can most likely guess what happened next.

Kagome slowly moved towards the hole that was left over from Naraku's demise. The one that had actually delivered the finishing blow had surprisingly been Kouga. He had used Goraishi to strike the final blow.

As Kagome approached the crater, she saw the other half of the jewel made from the shards that Naraku had collected. Sliding down the small slope, Kagome winced as she scraped some of her wounds along the ground. As she got closer to the jewel, Kagome could feel her half of the jewel reaching out to the other. As she picked it up, she brought her half of the jewel out from underneath her shirt.

Putting the two pieces together, Kagome used a small bit of her Ki to meld the two pieces together. When the two pieces had finished melding, Kagome felt the damn break. As tears poured from her eyes, she slowly sank to her knees.

It seemed as if she had been sitting there for ages, when out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a glow. Looking towards the jewel, Kagome saw it was glowing. It didn't look like a good glow either. There was a dark purple glow to it with just a few strands of pink that seemed to be struggling to break through.

"If I'm to die, then I'm going to make your life as miserable as possible. Never again will you see your friends. They will forever be separated from you, even in death. Or to make this even better, you will live forever, watching those that you'll come to love die while you live on."

Kagome heard come from the jewel. Kagome stared in horror at the voice though. It had sounded like Naraku. Suddenly another voice broke through and the pink overwhelmed the darkness.

"I cannot stop this, but I will dictate where you go, a land with both mortals and immortals. You will not be alone forever. This is my gift to you for completing me." Kagome heard a feminine voice say. It was a very calming voice and Kagome felt her panic start to melt away.

Then with a blinding light, the jewel absorbed into her hand. In another flash, Kagome could see intricate patterns start to form on her hand, starting from what looked like a ring. When she looked back up, all Kagome could see was a bright light before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I do not own either Inuyasha or the Hobbit.

_Japanese_

Common/English

Chapter 2:

Kagome woke up to a splitting headache. Opening her eyes, she immediately shut them again as the light nearly blinded her. Letting her eyes adjust to the light, Kagome again tried to open her them. Being successful, she took a look at her surroundings. Looking around all Kagome could see was trees and more trees.

Looking at towards the sun, Kagome guessed it was around noon. Deciding that sitting around all day wouldn't do her any good, she slowly stood up. She wobbled a bit as her headache came back with a vengeance, or more like a legion coming to aid their friend.

Leaning against a tree, Kagome took a couple of breaths to try and calm the masses of the legion. As her headache started to recede she started to walk towards where she heard water.

It took her a lot longer to get to her destination than she had originally thought. It took her a good hour or so till she was able to see the water that ran through a calm river. Confused as to how she was able to even hear the river from the distance she was at, Kagome approached it.

Dipping her hands into the water, Kagome took a drink and relished the cool feel of the water sliding down her parched throat. Going to take another drink, Kagome was stopped by her reflection. What she saw had completely stunned her and she sat stock still.

The first thing she noticed was her skin. Everywhere she could see, there were bright pink (with purple swirling inside of it) marks all over her. On her face, there were only two lines that curved at the ends on each side of her face right under her eyes. Looking at the rest of her uncovered skin, she could see similar markings all over her body, seeming to originate from a ring on her hand. She bet that if she ever had to shave her head, the marks on her face could also be connected to the ring.

Her raven hair was the same as it had always been, but it had grown and now reached to the back of her thighs. Her eyes that were once a chocolate brown, were now a bright blue-green (but more blue than green) that resembled the ocean at its best. She had still retained her short stature but her figure had filled out, becoming shapelier. It was then that she spotted her ears. They were pointed—like Sesshomaru's!

Taking a look at herself, Kagome also noticed that her clothing was different from what it was before. In place of her miko garbs, was a pair of trousers and a blouse that looked somewhat like a pirate's shirt (in her opinion). On her feet was a pair of boots that were surprisingly very comfortable. She had a cloak hanging from her shoulders and, what looked like, a staff strapped across her back.

Pulling the staff from its bindings, Kagome put it in front of her. She could feel that it was made from the wood of the Goshinboku. It was strongly carved and the top was masterfully crafted. At the top lay a pink crystal. She could see at the center of the crystal was a small purple crocus (a flower). Surrounding the crystal was wood from the staff that had slit and made something like a cage around the crystal and pointed at the top.

Just by holding the staff, Kagome could feel its power and connection to her. It felt as if it been with her since birth. Taking another look at it, Kagome realized that it had been with her since birth. The staff was, essentially, a part of her and extension of her will and soul. No one, other than herself, would ever be able to wield it, for it would rebel against them.

It was then that Kagome notice just how long she had been staring at her reflection. The sun had long left its noon day position and was starting its decent over the mountains. Looking towards her left Kagome could see plumes of smoke rising in the air.

Guessing there was a small village in that direction, Kagome strapped her staff back to her back and started to walked. What Kagome found was not what she expected. The houses were built into the hill, it was ingenious, but not what had surprised her. The people were very small. They walked about talking of pleasantries and exchanging good nights. Some headed towards what she thought was a tavern or food place to eat.

Walking into the small village, Kagome looked around curious of her surroundings. She got some strange looks from the people, but it was nothing she wasn't used to. Looking around, she saw a man, or a male at least, sitting on a bench in front of what she guessed was his home, smoking from a pipe.

Walking up to him, she asked, "_Would you happen to know where I am_?"

The man looked to her with a strange look on his face, pointing to himself. At her nod he sighed.

"You speak common?"

Realizing that he was speaking English, she was ever so glad that it was one of the required classes she had to take while still in school. She happened to ace that class too.

"Yes, I do. Sorry, I did not realize you spoke… common was it? Well, I was asking if you would happen to know where I am. It seems that I have gotten lost."

Seeing him smile, her mood took a turn for the better. She hadn't been in the best mood. She woke up in a forest somewhere in the middle of nowhere with different clothes on and her appearance changed. There was also that fact that she couldn't remember what happened during the battle quite yet since she was still being bombarded by this strange land. It was then that she realized something. The land, it was young. She could hear its voice in her ears and hear its laughter and sorrow in the wind. She was knocked out of her thoughts as she realized that the man was talking to her.

"You're in Hobbiton miss."

With the realization that she wasn't anywhere near her land and probably her world, Kagome's mind was in a frantic search for answers, looking through her memories for answers. It was then that she remembered. It was as if she was watching it all over again, their deaths and her curse.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she excused herself.

Rushing towards the forests, Kagome raced through the trees, feeling the wind on her face. She ran for what seemed like hours, which it had been in reality, but she was running much faster than she thought she was. By the time she had stopped, she was far away from Hobbiton. In fact she was nowhere near anywhere.

Falling to her knees, Kagome let loose all of her sorrow, grief, and anguish. All her friends were either gone or would never see her again. Feeling something snap inside her, Kagome let out a scream as she poured all her feelings into it.

With as far out as she was from anywhere, no one would have been able to hear her unless they themselves were traveling near her. But _they_ did.

Not realizing the power that now resided in her, Kagome had let it loose in her consuming grief, causing those with like power to hear her cry. And so they did.

Hearing such a cry, no one would be able to stop themselves from trying to help, and so they flocked to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I do not own either Inuyasha or the Hobbit.

I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've been so caught up in the freedom of summer and to be honest, was just being lazy. Again, sorry for taking so long and enjoy.

Chapter 3:

They could feel it, the grief and sorrow of one of their own. It was not one that they recognized though, and there were so few of them. The pull to help was strong. The grief was so much that they feared the being would harm itself. For such was their grief, that it was all consuming.

And so they answered the silent call for help.

It hurt so much. Kagome could feel her heart breaking to pieces. All that ever mattered to her was gone, her friends… her family, all gone and never to be seen again. Her grief consuming her, Kagome failed to sense the presence of three approaching.

It was only when she felt a hand on her head that she noticed them. Surprised by their sudden appearance, Kagome was startled and reacted the only way she knew how to. Leaping away from the three men, Kagome pulled her soul staff from her back and held it defensively. With tears still streaming down her face, Kagome looked at the three men.

The one who had touched her head was in brown garbs. He smelled of the forest and all its creatures. While you would have thought that he stank, the small was oddly pleasing. The second was a man in white, with his beard and hair as white as his robes. The held an air of nobility and strength that oddly gave her a sense of safety. The last was draped in grey, and as with the last, his beard and hair were also the shade of his garbs. His eyes, as the saying goes, seemed to be the windows to his soul. They were kind and held a sort of understanding that instantly made Kagome like him.

Looking at the men, Kagome could feel the power radiating off of them, a power so great that it could likely rival that of Sesshomaru's or possibly even that of his father's. The power coming from them was more than anything Kagome had ever felt before. Though she felt no malice from them, their sheer power made her dizzy.

Backing away from the men stumbling, Kagome could hear them trying to talking to her, but she couldn't understand a thing they were saying, her head was too fuzzy. Feeling herself start to swoon, Kagome leaned on a nearby tree while still trying to keep a certain distance from the men.

It would only take a few more seconds before she would collapse from the suffocating power. Kagome felt the power all of a sudden recede, but it was already too late. Making her decent to the ground, Kagome could see the men running towards her. After hitting the ground Kagome could felt as one of them lifted her head. She could tell that they did not wish her harm. With that thought in mind, Kagome fell into deep sleep as she listened to the comforting voice of the one holding her.

When they had arrived, what they saw shocked them. There on the ground was a female, crying her heart and soul out. Never before had they seen a female istari, it was unheard of. It was then that they noticed the others, though they were not surprised that others answered the call for help. It seemed that two of their order were missing, but, again, it didn't surprise them much.

Radagast slowly approached the female before laying a hand on her heard, trying to comfort her. It seemed that the action had the opposite effect though.

She sprung up from her collapsed position, grabbing her staff and standing in a defensive position. Trying to calm the young one, Saruman approached the frightened child.

"We do not come to harm you, young one."

She did not seem to understand what he was saying and grew more frightened as he started to approach.

It was when she grabbed the tree that they became concerned.

Though not much was known about istari, they knew that when an istari fist comes into their powers, they become susceptible to feeling overwhelmed by the new senses and magic surrounding them. Though she looked the age of 17 human years, it was apparent that she had just come into her powers, and as such, they quickly realized that the amount of power radiating from all three of them must be suffocating her.

As they realized this, they immediately pulled their powers into themselves to lower the amount f energy and magic in the air, but it was already too late. As she fell to the ground, they rushed towards her. They didn't make it in time to stop her fall though and it was Gandalf that grabbed her head and tried to sooth her fears, as he whispered softly into her ear, though he didn't know whether or not she could hear him. Feeling her go completely lax in his arms, he realized she had fallen asleep, either from exhaustion from crying, their power overwhelming her, or both.

It was only then that any of them was able to get a good look at her. They were surprised by her ears and strange markings, but since they had never seen a female istari, they had no ideas as to how they would look in the first place.

Gently picking her up, Gandalf looked towards the other. There was a decision to be made.

"Who will watch and teach her?" he asked.

There was a silence between the group as they thought. Though they all wished to be the ones to teach her, it would cause instability and she would likely feel overwhelmed and pressured.

They each took the time to think carefully over the decision and decide who would be the best one amongst them to care for her.

They had immediately ruled out Radagast, even he himself did. He wasn't always very stable and they worried that if something should pop up in the forest, he would forget the girl and run off without a second thought.

The next to be ruled out was Saruman. Though he would be a great teacher and she would have a stable home life, Saruman was not exactly the cuddly type. If the new istari were a male, then it most likely would've been him that would teach the new istari. But, seeing as she was not a male and Saruman had no idea how to deal with women, the obvious choice was Gandalf.

Though she wouldn't have a very stable home life with Gandalf, he would be able to teach her and comfort her if need be. Then there was also the advantage of getting to learn through experience. She would be able to travel and learn for herself some of the necessary abilities needed to lean.

When this course of action was agreed upon, the other two members of their order departed to leave the new master with his apprentice.

Looking over to his new student, that was _still_ in his arms, Gandalf could already tell that she would be a hand full.

Picking her up, he looked up to the sky. Finding where he was, he headed towards the nearest settlement, Bree. It would take a while, but the girl in is arms showed little to no signs of waking up soon.

Starting his journey, he could only worry that he would not make a good teacher. When the istari were brought to Arda, they had already been fully grown and knew most of what they did today, thanks to the Valar. He could only pray to Eru that all would turn out fine.


End file.
